Knight Never Falls
by Evee the Destroyer
Summary: Hermione's true nightmare has been realized. Going back through Hogwarts with Umbridge on their tails will prove to more difficult that initially thought. Order of the Phoenix Alternate Universe.
1. Once Upon a Time

"It's a bit strange," Hermione said, closing the door of the train. "Ron says that his mum was planning on coming to Hogwarts in November."

Harry looked up from his book. "What do you mean, coming to Hogwarts? What is she going to teach, Home Economics?" For a moment, Harry realized that the only person who would get that joke was standing before him. They both laughed out loud. As Hermione sat before him, he put his book away and decided to probe her for more information. "What is she coming up for?"

"Oh. He said it was at McGonagall's request." She sighed and looked out the window, hugging the textbook to her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am."Harry put his hand on her knee, attempting to comfort her.

Hermione met his gaze. She half-heartedly smiled and placed her hand on his. "It's okay, we'll get through this, like we always do."

Harry smiled back. "Ron will come around. He always does. I think his mother being at Hogwarts might help, in some weird way." They both looked at each other before laughing heartily. "Okay, so maybe not. But, still! He can't stay angry forever."

"I think you underestimate the determination of the Weasleys."

Ron walked by their compartment. He glanced through the window calmly, but refused to look at Hermione. He angrily continued down to his compartment with Seamus and Dean.

"I think you're right." Harry said, grinning.

Hermione subconsciously scratched at her stomach. "Hermione, stop it!" Harry said. Shocked, Hermione took her hand away and sat on it to prevent from scratching. "It's not going to heal if you keep scratching at it." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He moved to the same seat a she began to cry into his shoulder.

It took about twenty minutes for the sobs to die down before there was a knock on the glass of the compartment. It was Ginny. She mouthed, "Can I come in?" Harry nodded. As Ginny entered the compartment, she quickly sat next to Hermione, putting her arms around her. "It's going to be okay. I promise. It will be." Ginny pulled her away from Harry, allowing him to leave.

Harry stood. "I'm going to go grab her some water," he whispered into Ginny's ear. She nodded. As he left the compartment, he ran into the George. "Fred! Sorry!"

"George," the ginger twin replied. "Hey, how's Hermione? She didn't look good when we boarded the train."

"She's down there with Ginny. I wouldn't go in though."

"She's still upset, isn't she?" George said, looking down the corridor.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't tell Fred. It'll only upset him more. And Ron's childish behavior is getting old, quick. It really hurts her to see him be so cold."

"I bet. When she needs her best friends most, one of them ditches her. What kind of friend is that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is Ron angry with you, too?"

"Probably. But, she needs me. I can't believe he'd leave his best friend because of…" his voice trailed off as Ginny opened the compartment door. "George, I think you'd better send Fred in there. See if he can calm her down." George nodded and went back down the opposite way.

"Any luck?" Harry said, hopefully.

Ginny shook her head. "It's best not to talk about it. She won't be over it for a long time. A very long time. That's why Mum's coming up to Hogwarts in November. To keep an eye on her. The only school official who knows is McGonagall." She sighed. "She didn't tell her parents."

"Why not?" Harry almost yelled.

"Because, do you think they'd let her come back? Harry, she's so fragile, the last thing she needs is to be ripped away from people who love her. Seriously. Just be careful what you say to her, Harry."

* * *

><p>Leaving the platform, Harry and Hermione approached the carriages. Hermione had more than managed to pull herself together, and almost looked completely normal. Ron was ahead of them, ushering Dean and Seamus to walk faster as to not meet up with the pair. Harry sighed and grabbed Hermione's arm. Neville walked up behind them. "Those three, it's odd. Seamus wouldn't even talk to Ron this summer, and now they're inseparable. You fighting or something?" Of course, Neville didn't care to take sides. He was friends with everyone who would give him a chance.<p>

Harry sighed. "Somewhat. It's best not to worry about it." The approached the carriage, and Harry was struck by the sight he beheld. "What is it?"

"What is what, Harry?" Hermione said, tentatively. She worried about Harry, more than she used to. She worried about his dreams and his actual grasp on sanity.

"You aren't going mad. I can see them too," a perky, young voice came from the carriage. Startled, Harry looked up to meet a blonde girl, holding a magazine upside down, smiling down at him. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." She pulled the magazine up to cover her face. Smiling to himself, Harry felt reassured that really wasn't losing his mind. The three boarded the carriage.

"Harry, Neville, this is Luna." Hermione motioned to the girl holding the magazine.

Luna pulled the magazine down from her face and smiled at Harry, then Neville. "Hello!" she said, clearly happy to make their new acquaintances.

"Hello!" Harry replied, matching the chipper tone of her voice. Hermione chuckled to herself, surprised at Harry's interest in Luna.

Neville managed a quick "Hi," before the carriage jerked and began to pull away. He flushed a crimson shade of red.

Hermione laughed. "How was your summer, Luna?"

Luna folded her magazine. "It was a lot of fun. Dad and I went down to the coast for a bit, just to get some fresh air. It was wonderful fun. How about yourself, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, but smirked. She glanced at Harry before she said, "It could have been better. A lot of things have changed."

Luna smiled. "I would be delighted to hear about it, but I have a feeling you don't want to talk about it in mixed company."

Relieved, Hermione answered, "Would you like to have lunch tomorrow, Luna?" She smiled hugely, and actually felt happy.

"I'd love to."

The carriage came to a halt. Harry jumped down first and offered a hand to Hermione, who accepted. He then offered his hand to Luna. She smiled broadly and took his hand, stepping down from the carriage like a princess. Harry stared at her in awe.

Neville looked at the ground, wearily. Harry offered his shoulder and Neville jumped down, trying to fall over. As Neville stood up, Harry patted him on the back. "How about we sit together tonight?"

Neville happily accepted as the four of them walked toward the castle.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was crowded as usual. Harry and Hermione strutted in with Neville on their tail. Harry liked Neville a lot. It was nice to have a friend who was just, as odd as it sounded, friendly. He never was angry or upset, but gave good advice and was there when you needed him.<p>

The three sat at the opposite end of the hall from where the staff sat. Fred and George came behind Hermione, along with Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. Fred sat next to Hermione, and grabbed her hand under the table. He squeezed it, and they made eye contact, smiling broadly at each other. They turned to look at Dumbledore, who was making the beginning of school announcements.

* * *

><p>"That crazy woman is going to be the death of us, Georgie," Fred said, walking out of the Great Hall. He still held onto Hermione's hand tightly as they all walked back to the Common Room.<p>

"Likely she'll have the whole school gone mad by Christmas!" George said, leading the group away.

"Hermione," Fred said, softly. She gazed into his eyes, tears welling up. He put his hand on her cheek. "Sleep well, love. Tomorrow is a new day." He smiled at her, and she instantly flung her arms around him. He was careful not to put pressure on her injuries. She soon began to cry harder, and he put his arms under her legs and gently lifted her, carrying her back to the Common Room. "It will get better. You'll see. I promise."


	2. Take Me Away

"Darling, I don't think you want to eat anything," Luna said pulling Hermione away from the Great Hall. They walked together, arm in arm. "Tell me what's on your mind." Hermione knew Luna well enough, and they had become decent friends in class, but outside of Ginny, she didn't really have many girl friends. She had been so busy with Harry and Ron to even bother trying to find any. Ginny became friends with her out of convenience, rather than seriously seeking a relationship with her. She was very grateful for Ginny's friendship, but she really needed a confidant. Luna was trustworthy, and Hermione knew that Luna would care about her, not just gossip. "Whenever you're ready, take your time."

Luna's thoughtfulness was enough to throw Hermione's emotions over the edge. "Luna… I…" Luna patted her back, reassuringly.

"Let's wait until we get to the library." Luna led her down the corridors and to front desk of the library. Madam Pince peered over her glasses at the two girls. "Madam Pince, would it be possible if we used the Restricted Section to talk? It's a private matter with the utmost importance." Madam Pince looked at Hermione, who was refusing to make eye contact, and nodded. She waved her wand at the locked door. The two girls stepped through, and the door relocked itself. Hermione heard Madam Pince place a silencing charm over the section.

"I've never seen her be so nice before," Hermione said, wiping a tear from her face. "Well, I guess I owe you an explanation." The two girls sat at the furthermost table next to a large, open window. "It's a bit ridiculous, come to think of it. Absolutely ridiculous."

"Take your time, dear. We've got as long as you need." Luna patted Hermione's hand.

"What about class?"

Luna shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you believe… do you believe You-Know-Who is back?" Luna nodded. "Good. Because, I can't stand people who say he isn't." Hermione found it hard to speak, the lump in her throat caused her to pause and stutter. "There are only two people I've talked to about this, so…" She refused to look at Luna. "His supporters, they… they came to my house. My parents are Muggles. They couldn't defend any of us. I was taken away." She began to speak rapidly, tears falling down her face. "I was gone for over a month. They did terrible things to me. They put a blinding curse on me to where I couldn't see. I don't know who was there, I could only recognize their voices."

"Hermione…" Luna said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"They torture me. Because I was friends with Harry." She pulled her shirt up, revealing the cuts and bruises all over her torso. "They can't be healed by magic, either." Hermione leaned on the table and cried into her folded arms. Luna gently rubbed her back as her friend sobbed.

"How did Harry take it?" Luna whispered.

"He still beats himself up for it! He… he can barely look at me."

"And Ron?"

"Ron. A total arse. When I needed him most, he ran off and left me. He's so angry with me. So angry he can't put it aside."

"What about?"

"His brother. His brother figured it out and saved me. For a while, I couldn't sleep alone. I was so scared. But, being in his arms I felt safe. He was so kind and gentle. He took care of me. He never asked me any questions. It was odd, but Ron wanted to know everything. I can't… I'm not ready to share everything. I… I really… can't."

"You don't have to, dear." Luna gently pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I told Ron that if he didn't back off, that we weren't friends anymore. Then… he saw… I was asleep with Fred. I can't sleep by myself. I didn't sleep last night at all. I don't… He lost it. He really lost it. He thinks I betrayed him or something. I wasn't aware… he had any feelings for me." Hermione pulled away from their embrace and looked at Luna.

"Fred…"

"I'd rather be with Fred. Someone who isn't just curious about my business." Luna nodded, with a motherly expression on her face. "They raped you, didn't they." Hermione's face contorted as she nodded. She leaned over, beginning to cry again, resting her forehead on Luna's lap. Luna stroked her hair.

"Hermione. I want you to know that I am here for you. Whenever you need me. I know you have Harry and Ginny, and most definitely Fred, but when you need girl talk. I'm here."

A muffled "Thank you," was all the response Luna needed. She continued to stroke Hermione's hair as her friend let out her sorrow.


	3. Happiness

**A/U**: The official tumblr for this fanfiction, .com, is home to this story and it's graphics!

* * *

><p>"Professor McGonagall." The small, brunette girl stood before the Head of Gryffindor House's desk with her head hanging. She stared intently into the ground.<p>

"Yes, Miss Granger? If you are wondering about the memory charm placed on your parents, Dumbledore personally took care of it himself. They have no recollection of the events that took place." Professer McGonagall said, leaning up from her work. After a moment of awkward silence, McGonagall continued. "Is there something else, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded, attempting to hold back her tears. "For heaven's sake, child. Is there something I could do?"

Hermione nodded again, attempting to look at McGonagall, but she instead looked out the window, wiping a tear from under her eye. "I… I can't sleep," she replied.

McGonagall took a moment to process. "What can I do? Do you want to stay with him?" Hermione nodded, no longer crying. "I can arrange that. But, no one must know. Do you understand me?"

Hermione finally met McGonagall's gaze. "Yes, ma'am."

"There is an old staff quarter at the top of the tower of Gryffindor that is no longer being used. I will see to it that Mr. Weasley's things will be taken up there along with yours. There is a portrait similar to the one that allows access to the Common Room."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said, turning to leave.

"Miss Granger." Hermione turned around to meet McGonagall's face once more. "Don't be afraid, whenever you need something. I will be here for you."

Hermione attempted to reassure McGonagall with a smile, but could hardly manage one. "Thank you, Professor. So very much." She turned, leaving the classroom.

In the hall, she heard her name being called. "Hermione! Hermione!" Fred ran to catch up with her. "How are you feeling?" He was much taller than she was. She looked up into his eyes. "You didn't sleep, did you?" She shook her head. He pulled her gently into his arms as she wrapped hers around his torso.

"Fred?" she said, muffled by his chest.

"Yes?" he replied. He stroked her hair and waited patiently for what she wanted to tell him.

"McGonagall's moving us to a new room." She was barely audible. "Because, I'm scared. I can't sleep and I'm getting stressed over nothing. I just want to be comfortable."

Fred sighed. "People are going to ask questions."

"No one will know," she said, pulling away from his embrace. "It's some old staff quarters. Protected by a portrait."

Fred leaned down, resting his hand on her cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She looked into his chocolate brown eyes, taking a moment to evaluate her choice. After moments of deliberation, she finally nodded. "Will it make you happy?"

"Yes," she said. He actually believed the delight in her voice.

"Then, I will go pack my things and talk to George, okay?"

"Yes! Tell him I'm sorry for stealing you away."

"No worries, love. He figured this was how it was going to work out." Fred said, kissing her forehead. He turned and waved goodbye from behind. Hermione thought the way he strutted was hilarious.

"Now… to tell Harry…" she muttered to herself, starting down the corridor after Fred. She wasn't aware McGonagall had left her room and was aware of their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Professor Dumbledore, I am really worried about Miss Granger," McGonagall began, standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. The door burst open before she could finish her thought. In strutted a short woman, covered in pink from head to toe. "Professors. I wish to have a word with Professor Dumbledore, if you wouldn't mind, Professor McGonagall."<p>

"It's alright, Minerva. Just do what you think best. We can finish discussing at a later time."

"If I was interrupting something, please… continue." Professor Umbridge said, ushering them to continue their conversation."

"Thank you, but I have things to attend to. Albus," She nodded toward Dumbledore, who followed suit.

"Professor Dumbledore, there are things I wish to speak with you about…" was all McGonagall heard as she shut the door to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that, Lee? Ridiculous. Completely mental," George said, looking through the window of the seventh year boys room.<p>

"Georgie."

George turned to see Fred coming in through the door. "Hey, mate…" George fell silent at the look of Fred's face.

"Can I speak with you alone, please?"

Shocked, Lee left the room. George had let him know that serious things had happened over the holidays, but not any details, not even who it involved. He was slightly hurt that his best friends would keep this kind of information from him, but was slowly starting to understand why. He never saw Fred's face look so serious before, and it somewhat frightened him. "Yeah, sure mate."

"It's okay, Lee. I know. Don't wory about me, Freddie. I understand." George smiled, attempting to reassure Fred.

Fred walked across the room and hugged his brother tightly. "Thanks, Georgie." Fred waved his wand, and his things began filing themselves neatly into his trunk. Fred left, with a small spring in his step. George laughed as soon as the door closed behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Lee said, staring at George.

"If I could tell you, you'd think he's a bloody idiot." George said, still chuckling to himself.


	4. When Darkness Turns to Light

**A/U: **knightneverfalls on tumblr! Follow! Thanks for the lovely reviews! You guys are so awesome!

The rain poured down the castle windows as Luna made her way to through the corridors toward the Great Hall for dinner. She had some down time and desperately needed to process the thoughts in her head. She didn't know what to do. How is one to comfort a girl so broken? There was nothing she could say, it wasn't as if she had ever gone through anything similar or relatable. She resolved to just be there – be some sort of comfort to the girl who had just confided her darkest secret in her.

"Luna." She heard a voice calling her from behind. She turned slowly, and met Harry. "How are you today?" he stuttered.

"Very well, thank you. And, how about yourself, Harry?" she smiled.

"Good. Listen, I was wondering if…" His voice trailed off.

"Yes, I know. No, I won't tell." Luna answered his unasked questions.

"Thanks," he replied, as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest. "She was worried, that you might…"

"I wouldn't. I am deeply flattered that she would confide in me. My lips are sealed."

A large grin spread across Harry's face. "Shall we eat, then?" He extended his arm to her, which she took, and they walked together down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Blimey, Fred. I'm so confused." Lee stared at Fred, who was obviously lost in thought. Fred was looking intently at the chicken on his plate, but hadn't eaten a thing. Lee snapped in his face. "You there, Fred?"<p>

Startled, Fred looked up at Lee. "Yeah, sorry. I was… just… Hang on, did you snap at me?"

Lee laughed out loud. "Yeah. I did."

Fred rolled his eyes and began to pick at his food. He wasn't hungry, and he hadn't seen Hermione since their conversation in the hall. He wasn't really worried about living with Hermione. They had spent the rest of the summer together, and George had moved up into Ron's room to give her some privacy. At first, she had slept in George's bed, but during the night, she'd wake him up to get into bed with him. She had this terrible fear of being alone, and couldn't get comfortable in the dark without him. He was more than happy to oblige, but his concerns were getting the best of him.

"Alright, out with it, mate," Lee said, after watching Fred piddle around for a minute. "Something's eating at you. You might as well just tell me." Fred shook his head. "Is it really something you can't let your best friend know?"

"It's not my place to tell. It's not my business, and I can't just go around spreading it. I may be involved, but it's not right to the persons involved. Please, I don't want to make you angry or offend you, but I really can't tell you, Lee. And, I am sorry. I wish I could."

Lee nodded in acceptance. Though he hated it, he knew Fred was a good friend. "Well, whoever it does concern, they're lucky bastards to have a friend as good as you." Fred smiled as Hermione walked down the aisle to sit next to Fred, Harry and Neville behind her. They seemed to be discussing something out of one of Neville's Herbology textbooks. The three sat down, Hermione next to Fred and the boys next to her. "Hermione! It's good to see you!" Lee said, enthusiastically. "How was your holiday?"

Fred's heart leaped into his throat at the mention of holiday, but all fears were vanquished when Hermione flawlessly answered Lee, "Good! How about yours? Do anything heroic?"

Lee laughed out loud. Fred was grateful he didn't notice how it truly was odd that Hermione was sitting with him, not Ron. The group seemed to be getting on great. Hermione was easily engaged into conversation with his friends, and they seemed to really enjoy her company at the table. Everyone in the group happened to be laughing hysterically as Ron passed, following Seamus and Dean. He shot dirty glances at him, Hermione and Harry, and stuck his tongue out at Neville. Angrily, Neville stuck his tongue back out, surprising Harry and Hermione.

"Neville! I've never seen you be mean to ANYONE. What on earth has gotten into you?" Hermione whispered.

"He yelled at me in the common room the other day about 'replacing him,' so I've assumed it's war."

"Neville, you've always been our friend," Harry said, confused at Ron's anger toward Neville.

"I'm not worried about it. I just find it somewhat interesting that he's worried about someone taking his place when he clearly left it of his own accord," Neville whispered.

Hermione nodded furiously in agreement. The three looked at each other and started to laugh. They looked down at Ron, who was clearly staring back at them. They all seemed to have the same idea. They grinned and waved at him, slyly. A look of disgust crossed his face and he raised his hand to flash some inappropriate sign, but was quickly distracted by Dean.

* * *

><p>"Fred, I don't think Ron will ever forgive me," Hermione confessed. She was slowly walking down the corridor, not really headed in any particular direction.<p>

"Let's talk about this when we get back to our room, shall we?" He smiled, taking her hand. They went up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, but turned passed the portrait, heading up the adjacent set of stairs. At the stop, there was another set of stairs that rounded the back of Gryffindor Tower. It was a long flight, but their new abode was at the very top. The portrait of Violet, the Fat Lady's closest friend, had been moved to accommodate as the door to the apartment. "Hello, Vi," Fred said warmly.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger. Password?"

"Canary Cream."

The portrait opened to a room the size of the common room. There was a giant, queen-sized, four poster bed on the middle of the back wall, two desks on the right and two large armoires on the wall with the door. To the left, there was a door. Hermione stepped inside, finding her truck at the foot of the bed. She walked to the door and opened it, revealing a rather large bathroom with a double vanity sink, a shower and a separate bath tub. She turned around to face Fred. "It's perfect!" She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He nervously wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered into her ear. They pulled away, and Hermione began to unpack her trunk into the armoire she claimed as hers, and putting books on the desk she also claimed. Fred sat on the bed, watching her run around, glad that she was actually happy. It had been the first time he had seen a genuine smile on her face in a long time.

* * *

><p>Fred couldn't sleep. Hermione was in his arms, completely passed out. He laid uncomfortably on his side, but didn't wish to move for fear of waking her. "Fred," Hermione said quietly, in what Fred thought was sleep.<p>

"Yes, dear?" he whispered, not expecting a response.

"Thank you."

Startled, Fred replied, "For what?"

"For putting up with me." Her eyes were still closed, and she hadn't moved. She was just talking, or rather, whispering to him. "You didn't have to."

"I know. I want to, though." Fred said, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She rolled over, snuggling into his chest. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, dreamily.

"Why do you feel safe with me?" It was odd, but he felt like he needed to know the answer.

"Why shouldn't I feel safe with you?" she asked back, not picking up his concern.

"It's nothing. Sorry. Sleep well, love." He kissed her forehead, and laid awake the rest of the night.


	5. Don't Leave Me

**A/U**: This was a very difficult chapter to write, but it had to be done. I'm not quite as thrilled with it as I'd like to be, but it's whatever. I know it's a serious cliffhanger, but don't fret. I'm working on six as you read, so never fear! Review, lovelies! I always like feedback and constructive criticism. Remember the tumblr, knightneverfalls!

* * *

><p>Fred awoke to Hermione sitting at her desk, tying her shoe. He yawned, stretching out to snuggle back into his pillow. Hermione smiled. "Wake up, sleepyhead." She reached out to grab her Gryffindor jumper off of the foot of the bed as Fred negatively moaned.<p>

"Blimey, Hermione. It's the second day of term. Why are you up so early?"

"I'm not. I'm up at the usual time. Class starts in thirty minutes."

"Twenty minutes too early…" Fred pulled the pillow over his head. Hermione rolled her eyes and began collecting her books. She sat down at her desk to plan out her day. Ancient Runes was first, followed by Transfiguration and finally Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tomorrow held more classes, but she was happy to just have those three. She looked over at Fred's schedule, and noticed he had four that day. She put his books in order on his desk for the day, and laid his schedule on top. She collected her bag and left the room, walking down the long flight of stairs to meet Harry for their Transfiguration class.

They walked in silence until Harry finally broke the ice. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Hermione quickly replied, anxious to have things normal between them.

"Fred…" Harry began.

"Still asleep." She cut him off. She didn't want to talk about the fact she couldn't sleep alone. Harry took the hint and kept the conversation away from her currently sleeping arrangements.

As they walked into Transfiguration, McGonagall eyed Hermione, checking to see if she the current state she was in. Hermione seemed to be talking to Harry as if nothing had changed, so she was quite satisfied with herself for allowing the living arrangements.

As soon as class finished, McGonagall called Hermione to the front. "Is your room acceptable, Miss Granger?" she said, still sitting at her desk.

"Yes, Professor. They're better than anything I could have hoped for." Hermione smiled broadly.

"I trust you are beginning to feel better?"

"Yes, Professor. Thank you."

"That is good to hear. That is all, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione turned around to leave, and found Harry waiting by the door. She flashed him the thumbs up. They walked down the corridor together, Harry to Divination and Hermione to Ancient Runes. In the corridor, Fred and George were walking with Lee. Fred flashed his winning smile and held out his hand for her to slap it. As she did, a huge smile that matched his grew across her face. She turned to watch him walk the opposite.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you fancied him," Harry whispered.

Still watching Fred strut towards his class, Hermione replied, "What makes you think you know better?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh. Oh!"

Hermione laughed, staring him in the eye. "No. Not oh! Just, oh."

Harry shook his head. "You are going to be in a world of trouble with Ron if he finds out you actually fancy his older brother. Look at the way he has been acting since… well, alright. He probably already thinks so. But, he's going to be unbearable if he finds out his suspicions are true."

Hermione laughed out loud. "You think?" she said, starting to walk to her next class.

Harry shook his head, smiling at his best friend as she walked away.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight before Hermione decided to call it a day. Fred was laying on the bed, reading one of his textbooks and doing some homework. Shocked, Hermione scoffed, "I didn't know you did schoolwork."<p>

Fred grinned. "You know, I do a lot of things that might shock you. Like, read. Maybe jot a few answers down to a question. And, maybe, if I'm really lucky, it'll be the right answer."

"Oh, shut up. I'm getting ready for bed." Hermione went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. As she washed her face, she heard a loud shout from the other room. She rushed in to see Fred's papers scattered all over the floor. With wand in hand, he flicked his wrist and the papers realigned themselves on his desk. He was already in his pajamas.

"Man, I'm beat," he said, yawning and stretching at the same time. He pulled the blankets down and lay down.

Hermione whispered, "Nox," before setting her wand down on her trunk, that she used as a night stand, and crawled into bed with him. She snuggled close to his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You know, I think I could get used to this."

Fred sighed heavily, settling in. "Used to what?"

"This. Falling asleep with you. It's quite nice."

"I should think so."

Hermione softly giggled. "Hey, Fred?"

"Yeah?" He slowly felt her lips press against his.

"Thank you." She pulled away slowly.

Without thinking rationally, over even thinking at all, he instinctively grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her again, much more passionately and furiously. She quickly allowed herself to be enveloped by his arms. He was soft and tender, careful to not touch any part of her that was wounded, but she continued to pull him closer until he was on top of her.

"Fred…" she said, between his kisses. He grunted in approval for her to continue. "Wait." Immediately, Fred pulled back, sitting on his knees in complete darkness. He didn't realize he was on top of her, or the fact that is legs were straddling hers. She reached out for her wand. "Lumos," she said, quietly. She sat up, looking at Fred. He was half expecting a slap in the face or a kick in the groin, but she just sat there, looking at him. It wasn't the same Hermione he had known. It wasn't the brave girl he had known or the broken girl he knew now. She was different. Not in a bad way, but in a strange, some sort of spectacular way. Minutes slowly passes as he waited for her to make the first move.

_Oh shit,_ was the only thought that crossed his mind.


	6. Wonderwall

"Harry?" a dreamlike voice called from behind him. Startled, Harry shot up out of bed.

"Everything alright, mate?" Ron said from beside him. Harry hadn't heard him come in. His bed was still made, but he was in his pajamas, sitting on his bed, facing Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, already out of breath. He put his hand on his chest, only to discover he was drenched in sweat. "Ron?" he asked, hesitantly?

"Yeah?"

"What happened to me?"

"Can you not remember your dream, mate?" Ron said, standing up. He reached out his arm to Harry, helping his sit up properly in bed.

Harry slowly shook his head, trying desperately to grasp even a wisp of what had been plaguing his mind, but he couldn't.

"You were shaking and sweating when I came in. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't. I even grabbed your shoulders and shook you." Ron sat down on the opposite side of Harry's bed. "Do you want me to tell McGonagall?"

Harry though for a moment, and then shook his head again. "I think we should keep this to ourselves for now."

"Hermione…"

"Has too much to deal with now, Ron. There is no sense in worrying her yet."

"Alright." Ron sighed.

Harry drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "You still hate her, don't you?"

"No." Ron looked at the wall. "I never hated her. I was just… I don't know… How do you deal with the girl you love being in love with someone else? How could my brother double-cross me like that?"

"Ron, he didn't double-cross you."

"Yes, he did."

"No. He didn't." He sighed. "He saved her life, Ron. That's a bond between them that no one can break. That doesn't mean either party is in love with the other. It means that she trusts him above all others. Hell, she trusts him more than she does me." Ron began to fidget uncomfortably. "All you have to do is be there for her. This isn't easy for any of us."

"Should I just stay away?"

"I don't know. I know that your friendship will never be the same. Try something slow."

Ron took a moment to collect his thoughts. He knew he had been rash, and he knew that he'd hurt Hermione more than could ever be mended, but he wanted to try. "Thanks, mate. I will."

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back."

Ron smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke, realizing that things weren't what she had remembered. She looked over and saw Fred lying there, still asleep. She reached out and gingerly place her hand of his bare shoulder. For a moment, she was completely happy. She had forgotten the summer and Voldemort's return. For a moment, she laid there with a man she loved. He had been so careful with her, not touching any delicate spots on her still bruised frame.<p>

Her touch had woken him. Groggily, he turned to face her. "Morning…" he said, sleepily.

She looked down on him lovingly. "Morning," she replied, smiling.

Fred looked into her eyes for a moment. He didn't like the fact of what took place the night before. He hated himself for using a broken girl in such a manner. But, there was something different about her this morning. It was as if she knew she was going to be okay. "Hermione… I don't think we should do that again."

Hermione nodded, still smiling. She laid her head on his chest, and he began to stroke her hair. He couldn't help but do what she wanted. He knew that he was slowly becoming her puppet, even if she had no idea. "Can we just stay here, forever? Never having to leave… it would be perfect."

Fred laughed. "Like a princess locked in the tower?"

"With her knight to save her!" Hermione giggled. "How long until we have to be at class?"

Fred grabbed the clock off of his trunk doubling as a nightstand. "A little over two hours."

"Can we just lay here for a bit?"

Fred wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Of course."

Hermione closed her eyes, subconsciously rubbing his chest.

Fred stared at the ceiling. _What have I done?_


End file.
